As Seen On TV
by PaleFlamingo
Summary: a bunch of one short fanfics. Macy and Kevin, of course
1. Chapter 1

As Seen on TV (KEVINxMACY style)

I am going to write a bunch of one shot fanfics. Macy and Kevin, of course. The plot takes after a plot from a show, any show that I know of. Some of the plots will probably be from: Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, How I met you mother, The big Bang theory, That So Raven, The suite life of Zack and Cody, the suite life on deck, drake and josh, the secret life of the American teenager, Life with Derek, iCarly, What I like about you, Sabrina the teenage witch,

Anywho,,, comment and tell me what you think. BTW the title for each chapter will be like but modified a bit of what the episode was called. I will do my best to keep it real and JONAS and like not too different and stuff.


	2. When 7649 meets 3139

**So I would like to apologize. I was supose to have already have posted a story for this fanfic, but the one i was going to turned into its own story. So here is the first one.

* * *

  
**

**When 7649 meets 3139**

Kevin turned to his brothers. He was in need of help. Girl help. He needed one. Its not like he can ask any girl, but he wants the right girl, a girl to be his girl. He was in desperate needs for a girlfriend.

"Guys, the school dance is this friday and i do not have a date" he complained.

"So go alone." Joe said.

"I would be the only dateless guy there."

"Not true!"

"Yeah, your going with stella, nick may not even go or go with some girl he just meets. I am all alone here."

They all agreed and then sat in thought.

* * *

"Stella" Macy exlaimed. "I need at date for dance friday."

"No you don't" Stella said.

"Yes, i dont want to go alone."

"Macy, that reminds me. The school's dating service"

* * *

"what?" Kevin questioned as he stared at nick

"The school dating service. Its an online thing. The good thing is that they only match you with people in the school. It is easy. Just need to sign up."

"i'll give it a try." Kevin told him.

* * *

"I dont know about this Stella" Macy complained. "isnt online dating dangerous."

"Macy, only students from our school can sign up." Stella reassured her.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay!" Stella squealed.

* * *

After Macy and Kevin signed up and answered a survey on what they look for in a relationship and a person. They sent it off and recived there ID number to be known as. Kevin's was 7649 and Macy was 3139. With in five minutes they recived a notice that they found their match. And both of them agreed to meet their match tomorrow at school, in the atrium.

Stella the next day got Macy all ready to meet her match. Macy went into the atrium to wait for her match. Kevin came in too.

"Hey Kevin." Macy greeted.

"Hey Macy, Cant talk. I am meeting someone." Kevin explained.

"Me, too."

After standing their hopelessly for 10 minutes. Stella, Nick and Joe finally realized something.

"Oh My God! Kevin is Macy's Match." Stella whispered to them.

"I think your right." Nick exclaimed.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize that?" Joe asked.

They all shrugged.

Kevin sat down on the bench.

"Why isnt she here yet?" Kevin whispered.

"Who is not here?"

"Macy, promise not to tell, but i signed up for a dating service through the school, i told my date to meet me here in the atrium."

"Me, too." Macy exclaimed.

"Well, how about we help eachother out. My number is 7649, and my dates number was 3139. Your turn.:

"Well, my number is 3139 and my dates number is 7649."

It took a while for them to process what had just happened, but with in a minute it clicked in Kevins head and then Macy's.

"You are my match!" They both exclaimed.

It was pretty crazy, but expected. Strange, but right. Just slightly weird, but everyone knew they were right for eachother.

After a long discusion of what they answered. They discovered they had more in common than they thought and the test was right. So they decided they would go to the dance together.

**THURSDAY- The day before the dance**

Macy had just woke from a wonderful dream. She and Kevin had a great time at the dance and they were married and living happily with a family. Macy was so excited for tomorrow, up until her mom came and ruined her day.

"Macy, is it true, your dating Kevin?" She asked.

Macy nodded. "Yeah mom"

"Sweetie, i do not think its good idea. I mean he is a celebirty and other girls like him too. So just be careful."

"Thanks mom, but i know he is the one. He'll be that one, that i walk down the aile to" Macy said hopelessly in love.

"Macy! Sweetie, do not get your hopes up. Rockstars are egotistical jerks and think nothing of other, but more themsevles."

"MOM!, how can you say that Kevin is a nice guy."

"Honey they all seem nice, but then they leave you when you tell them you're pregnant with their baby and then you never see them again, except for on TV with their new plastic superficail wife and you just sit like that was me and ...."

"MOM! is there something you did not tell me."

"Macy your father, is a famous rock star."

Macy was speechless and could not believe it. "Who?" was all she said

"Jack Richmound." She said.

Macy was shocked and upset and bumbed. She did not want to end up like her mom.

She went to school, she spotted Kevin, he was talking with another, Macy was scared. All through out school macy kept have a reacurring nightmare day dream. It just would not go away, by the end of the day Kevin found her.

"Hey, Macy cant wait for Dance tomorrow." He said

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Macy fired.

"That i am excited to be going with you"

"Right."

"macy, whats wrong."

"Nothing, i just dont think this whole dance thing about us going together was a mistake."

"macy..."

"Sorry kevin."

Macy went home and bawled her eyes out. Her phone rang it was stella she did not pick up. After stella called about 20 times, she decided to investigate and went to macy's house. She entered macys room to find her depressingly staring out the window with her TV on E true Hollywood store on Jack Richmond.

"Macy whats wrong?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, except Kevin and I broke up."

"Why?"

"I don't want to end up like my mother." Macy said motioning to the TV.

"Your mom dated him."

"My mom had his baby. Me."

"Macy kevin and you are perfect." Stella stared at the TV. "What if i told you we could get this bastard back for hurting your mom?"

"How?"

"Well, lets just say our favorite Band gets him here and then we could give him what he desrves" Stela explained.

"I'd say alright, but whats the plan."

Stella told Macy the plan. Macy nodded and agreed it was full proof.

**FRIDAY- DANCE AND REVENGE**

Jack Richmound was preforming at the dance. Macy looked him like he was scum and he was to her, stella, kevin, joe, nick and her mom. She just could not believe he was her father. Kevin out of most of them really hate this guy, he wanted to hurt him and thats what he did. He went up on stage and punched him in the face. Gasp came from everyone.

"How could you?" He yelled at him.

He got up and looked at him. "How could i what?" he questioned.

"bail on your girlfriend and daughter."

"I do not know what you are talking about." he tried to act all innocent."

"I think you do. Would you like to meet your daughter. Macy Misa." Kevin explained to him.

"Misa Misa Misa Misa. Sounds so familiar."

Macy approached the stage next to kevin.

"Hi Daddy." She said

"Crap." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, why dude why?" Joe asked.

"Hey i was young, and attractive" He said as he flashed a smile. "I was not willing to give up to be dad. I mean not even for Molly Misa, she was pretty, but all hard working no time for fun."

"So you left my mom to go and get laid and date and be a scum bag whore." Macy shouted.

"Of course, i mean i was famous, i caould get any girl i wanted. It is fun."

"No its not, it demining and undergrading to women. I am famous and not even i would hurt the on girl i love the most." Kevin explained.

"Your still young give it sometime."

"No, and how about you leave and before you do apologies to your daughter and go visit her mom and apologies." kevin told him.

"Fine, i am sorry Micy, that i could not be there, blah blah blah, i am out." He said as he left.

The DJ played some music and everyone went to dancing.

"Macy, i'm really sorry about him." Kevin said

"its okay, he's gone and i don't care about him."

"Macy, i will never be like that."

"I know" she smiled as she led him out to the dance floor.

"Macy, I love you."

"I love you, too" Kevin leaned and they kissed and danced the night away.

* * *

**Okay so i know this is probably not good and i kind of changed the plot line a little, but it is still the same concept. I think....**

**Tell me what you think**

**REVIEW  
**


End file.
